


witches in love

by churchoflilith



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchoflilith/pseuds/churchoflilith
Summary: A collection of soft scenarios that Definitely Happen when no one is watching. Both Lilith/Zelda and Mary/Zelda because I want to :)





	1. Shopping

"What on earth is turmeric?" Zelda stood frustrated as she scanned the store aisle for any sign of the spice.

Hilda had fallen victim to a head cold which meant all of her normal duties fell onto Zelda. Luckily the matriarch has found company so she isn't completely flabbergasted.

"Zeeelda!" She heard the dripping-honey voice along with the sound of sharp heels clicking closer to her. 

"I sent you to get three items what could possibly be the problem?" She turned to Lilith, who's face portrayed one of the most melodramatic pouts Zelda had ever seen.

"They don't have these heels in black." She said as if it was the absolute end of the world. Zelda rolled her eyes so hard she could practically see the back of her head. 

"Were those on the list, Lilith?" She turned her head to the side with her eyebrows raised.

"They are on my list, Zelda, and that is what matters." She said with a light smirk dancing on her lips.

Zelda shook her head as she swallowed down a smile.

"Someone ought to wipe that smirk right off your face." She said with her arms crossed.

Lilith thought about it and sighed dreamily.

"Someone should do that." She said with a wink.

Zelda huffed out a laugh.

"You are insufferable." She said, punctuating each word, "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Oh, only everyday. You still invited me to go shopping with you though, didn't you?" Lilith said, stepping closer to the older Spellman.

"I suppose I did, yes." She said as Lilith reached around her to put the sleek red shoes into the cart. As she was leaning forward, she left a soft kiss on Zelda's cheek. Maybe because she didn't like when she seemed upset, or maybe because she liked to watch the color rise from Zelda's pale neck to her cheeks whenever she shows her affection outside of the Spellman residence.


	2. Self care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Mary Wardwell and Zelda because they are soft and in love.

Zelda Spellman is incredibly grumpy when she is sick. This particular week she doesn't feel good enough to do so much as join her family for dinner. 

This happens to be the week when Sabrina invites her favorite teacher over, which of course makes Zelda more grumpy. 

~

After a dinner without incident, Mary Wardwell asks to use the bathroom and Hilda points her to the upstairs one. 

On her way out she hears a sneeze followed by several coughs coming from behind a door. She shouldn't check it out but she is a teacher after all, she has instincts. Behind the door she finds a messy haired Zelda sitting up on her bed looking pale as a ghost. 

"Oh dear, are you alright??" Zelda feels completely exposed.

She huffs and croaks out, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Mary gives her a smile filled with pity and warmth and rushes to her side, she checks her forehead with one hand and rests the other on Zelda's hand.

"Love, you're absolutely burning up. let me get you some tea will you?" Zelda tries to complain but ends up in another coughing fit and Mary squeezes her hand and rushes out before she can get another word in. 

~

Mary comes in merely minutes later with sleep inducing tea and salted crackers. 

"Drink up, this'll help" Zelda looks at her as if she'd lost her mind, but she wrapped two hands around the cup and drank regardless. 

"That's good" Mary soothed, Zelda huffed at her and furrowed her brows. 

"You know you must let people help you once in a while Ms.Spellman, it's incredibly inspiring how you raise this family but do take care of yourself once in a while, okay?" she was whispering now as Zelda laid her head back. She turned her head slightly to look at the teacher through heavy eyelids. Mary gave her a soft look and began running her fingers through her hair to soothe her to sleep. 

"You promise to take care of yourself, zelda?" zelda slightly nodded and closed her eyes. they stayed like this until mary could hear Zelda's breathing slow down from sleep.


	3. The Garden

Lilith is so used to giving that she's actually really good at the "loving" part of the relationship but she hasn't quite mastered the "being loved" part. Although when the time came, and she finally asked Zelda out on a real date, she forgot everything she ever knew about romance. She cared so much about what Zelda thought and she absolutely hated it. She's made and cancelled 5 reservations, she spent almost an hour studying all the movies playing at the Greendale theater to see if any of them were worthy of Zelda Spellman to watch. Of course none of them were.

Now it was only a few hours until Zelda was to arrive and she had nothing. She sat and thought about the redheaded witch, she started smiling thinking about how dedicated her high priestess was. That's how she got the idea.  
~  
Zelda arrived precisely on time. Lilith let herself wonder if Zelda had been waiting outside for the exact minute she was expected.

Lilith took Zeldas hand and pulled her immediately back out of the door. She pulled the high priestess in for a kiss and whispered, "I'm gonna tell you everything that I know one day" 

Zelda was a little confused at this sudden exclamation and just let out an "okay."

Lilith laughed a little at that, "I'm starting today." she said.

Zelda got visibly excited at that. And why shouldn't she be? The queen of hell, the first woman, wanted to tell her everything she knew. Zelda suddenly felt quite overwhelmed. She couldn't imagine the amount of knowledge Lilith's mind held and she wanted to know every ounce of it.

Lilith intertwined their fingers and lead her to a place Zelda could never imagine would live in Greendale. It definitely did not seem a place that Lilith would enjoy. It was bright and lively and full of sounds Zelda could imagine would drive the queen of hell insane. Things like birds chirping, bees wings, crickets, and frogs. Zelda was looking around confused when Lilith pulled her down by her hand and kissed her again. 

"I obviously can't replicate the garden for you but this is the closest I could get." Lilith explained

Zelda's eyes got wider than Lilith had ever seen them. She couldn't believe Lilith would even try to recreate her very own Eden for her. 

~ 

They spent the night away with Lilith pulling Zelda around and pointing at all sorts of different leaves that, if she wasn't a learned witch, Zelda would have thought were the same plant. She told her what they were called and how they looked and smelt like in the actual garden. Zelda was soaking in all the information and loving every second of it. 

Not too long after, Zelda began pointing out things and asking about them. Mostly the animals and fruit trees. Lilith eagerly told her everything she knew about them and silently held the knowledge of Zelda's favorite fruit and flowers in the back of her mind for later use.


End file.
